Charmed New Ending Of Forever Charmed
by MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange
Summary: charmed ones trying to get Chris and Wyatt back  to the future, when some unexpected people arrive and are in need of help!
1. Character Bio

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any thing XD love all ya

Character Bio:

Older Halliwell's: Wyatt, Chris, and Patty

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell –half witch, half whitelighter, twice blessed, has all the powers has he has on the show and has a girl friend named Lucy Wickerson she's a witch. His best friend is Steven. He's 25 almost 26. Played by Wes Ramsey

Christopher Perry Halliwell – half witch, half elder, all the powers he has from the show, and is single for now. His best friend is Alex Metro. He is 23 almost 24. Played by: Drew Fuller

Patty Paige Halliwell- half cupid, half witch, has all cupid powers and has premonition, temporal status, and TK. No boyfriend but just had a break up. Her best friend is Ally. She is 21. Played by: Erica Durance

Middle Halliwell's Penny and Pairs

Penny Lisa Halliwell Matthews - half whitelighter, half witch, has all whitelighter powers and can control the air and TK orbing. Boyfriend is Jose. She is 19 almost 20 years and her best friend is Nikki. Played by: Ava Nicolae

Pairs Jess Halliwell Matthews - half whitelighter, half witch, has all whitelighter powers, and can control fire and TK orbing. Boyfriend is Max. She is 19 almost 20 years and her best friend is Abby. Played by: Ava Nicolae

Youngest Halliwell's: HJ, Payton, Prue, and Patience

Henry Jr. Sam Halliwell Matthews - half whitelighter, half witch, has all whitelighter powers and has TK orbing. His girlfriend is Ashley and best friends are Amy, Payton, and Prue. He is 17 and plays football for his high school. Played by Joe jones

Payton Prudence Halliwell- half cupid, half witch, has all cupid powers and has TK, molecular combustion, and hydrokinesis. Her boyfriend is Nathan and best friends are Prue and HJ. She is 17 years old and co. captain on the cheerleading squad at her high school. Can play the guitar. Played by Vanessa Hudgens

Patience Melissa Halliwell - half cupid, half witch, has all cupid powers and premonitions, TK, and molecular combustion. Her best friend is Alison and is on the track team at her middle school. She is 11 years old. Played by Bailee Madison

Prudence Melinda Halliwell –full witch with the powers of premonitions, TK, temporal status, astral projection, and geokinesis. Her boyfriend is Lucas. She is captain of the cheerleading squad at her high school and can sing really well. Her best friends are Payton and HJ. Very popular in school and is 17 years old. Played by Selena Gomez


	2. the future comes

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed; only the characters I created. Hope you guys like it, this is a rewrite of the ending of forever charmed when Chris and Wyatt have not left and nether has Penny and Patty. Henry shows up and so do some unexpected guests! XD

Forever Charmed Alternate Ending

Chapter 1

Third Person Pov

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Penny, Patty, Chris, and Wyatt were all in the sunroom just sitting round trying to figure out how to send Chris and Wyatt back to the future. They're planning on sending Penny and Patty back to the past when they're done with Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe was in charge of writing a spell while Paige was trying to get information from the boy, to no avail. Suprising everybody Henry comes busting though the front door and everyone was thinking the same thing: 'What the hell.'

Henry: I got worried; you never called to say you were ok.

Paige: I'm sorry we've been busy. (They kiss.)

Chris: Can we please get back to getting us home.

Paige: Why got a date.

Chris: No! I just need to make sure some is ok.

Paige: Ooh! Who is it; a girlfriend?

Chris: No! God Aunt Paige I'd expect that from Aunt Phoebe but you!

Wyatt: Aunt Paige, it's a family member.

Chris: WYATT! (Hits Wyatt on the arm.)

Piper: Boys stop it now. (Leans back into Leo.)

Before the guys could answer everyone sees a portal open up; it's blue with white swirls.

Five people came out of the blue portal with white swirls; three of them still looked like they were still in their teens while the other two looked like young adults. The oldest girl looked to be around 21; she had dark hair and dark brown eyes. The next two girls looked to be around 19 or 20; they were identical twins with light brown hair and the same brown eyes as Paige. The only guy in the group looked to be around 17 or 18 he was almost a splitting image of Henry except he was much younger and more handsome, most likely due to his age. The youngest out of the unexpected guests was a young girl who looked to be around 11 or 12 with the same dark brown hair as Coop and same brown eyes as Phoebe.

Youngest Girl: It's coming and it wants her. It needs her to live and we have to stop it before it's too late!


	3. What?

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing XD

Chris: WHAT?

Phoebe: Wait what? Who are you guys and who are you talking about?

Paige: Ya, what the hell is going on?

One twin: Well I'm Paige and Henry's daughter Penny. (Smiling)

The other twin: And I'm Pairs and this (pointing to the boy) is…..

Penny: Henry Jr. our little brother we call him HJ.

HJ: Shut up you two.

Oldest Girl: Can we get back to why we're here.

Pairs: Shut up Patty, that's (pointing to the woman) is Aunt Phoebe's oldest daughter.

Penny: Yup she's boring like Wyatt and Chris. I think it's because they're old.

Pairs: I agree and this little one is the youngest of the family; Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coops daughter Patience.

Chris: You guys shut up! They don't need to know who you are. God this family's goanna lead to its own destruction. (Mumbled the last part.)

Penny& Pairs: We love you too Chris.

Patience: Guys Prue is in trouble and all you guys are doing is fighting. Where's Payton she'll help me help Prue.

The portal that the kids came through closed and another one opened and a teenage girl came stumbling out; she was covered in blood and crying. She looked a lot like Phoebe they both had the same hair and eye color.

Future People: Payton!

Payton: She has her and there in this time. It was her; she was bleeding so much I didn't know what to do then she took her! (Said in between crying.)

Wyatt: Who was it! Who took my sister!

Payton: Prue found out it was some crazy lady named Elizabeth Bather. This lady like killed over 600 girls when she was alive she would torcher them in the most horrific ways and she drank and bathed in all the girls blood that she killed I'm afraid she goanna do it to her. We can't let her do that and I'm so scared

Piper: You have a sister?

Chris: *sighs* Yes mom we do and we're really protective of her we need to find her; fast.


	4. how to find prue

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. XD Hope u enjoy um ya so like I'm goanna call the past patty, past patty and call past penny, grams and just penny and patty for Paige and phoebes future daughters ok , ok

HOW TO FIND PRUE

PHOEBE: Wait Piper gets the daughter she always wanted?

CHRIS: Can we please not talk about this right now we have to find her?

GRAMS: Well Chris we all need to know stuff about her in order to help find her.

PENNY: Grams is right Chris we need their help to find her.

Patience: Ya if they don't help most likely we won't find Prue and she'll die Chris. (she starts crying and Payton comforts her.)

Chris: Fine what do they need to know?

Patty: Just basic things um Aunt Piper are you ok?

Everyone turns to Piper and she looks like she was kicked.

Piper: Ya I'm fine. I just can't believe I have a daughter. (turns to Leo) We have a daughter.

Leo: Ya I know.

Payton: Well you won't unless we find her so hurry up and tell them what they need to know about Prue. Please I really want my best friend and cousin back.

Grams: Well how long is it going to take to tell us stuff about her?

Penny: I don't know that could take a while couldn't it?

Past Patty: Ya.

HJ: I got it Payton remember that spell You, Prue, and I made up when we were 8?

Payton: Ya why?

HJ: Remember when we used it to show everyone in the family that we weren't lying about breaking Aunt Piper's lamp and hiding it. That it was Chris and Wyatt, not us.

Payton: Oh my God; we'll just say it about Prue and it'll be faster than telling them about her (she said looking at everyone and they all nodded.) Okay! Let's do this!

HJ: Here goes nothing.

Payton and HJ: We call upon all Halliwell power to help us to show us what it is they need to guided us to find the one we all hold on to the most are Prudence Melinda Halliwell help them understand and help us find her .


	5. flash back

Disclaimer: I own nothing. XD please review

Flash back

Paige: Where are we?

Phoebe: I think were in the manor.

Payton : We are. This is the manor from about 9 years ago; our time not yours. Henry, Prue, and I are around 4 years old I think; but I don't know why we're here. I thought it would have taken us to a couple of months in the past; our time…I think…. Time travel is all very confusing for everyone.

HJ: I agree for both things.

Phoebe: What if someone sees us?

Payton: They won't because the spell makes us like ghosts. People can't see or touch us and we won't be able to talk to anyone or touch anything.

Phoebe: Oh.

Every one hears a little girl scream and four boys come running down the stairs. Two of them looked around 12 year's old one. One had blond hair and the other had brown. The blond one was wearing a blue shirt that said 'It was my sister' and blue jeans with blue converse. While the brunette boy was wearing a red shirt that said 'It wasn't me' and blue jeans with red and black Jordan's. The next boy had brown hair but looked around 10; he was wearing a light blue shirt that said 'please go ask someone else' and blue jeans with black converse. The last boy also had brown hair and looked to be around 4 years old. He had on a green shirt that said 'Mama's boy' and blue jeans with green converse. The two younger brunettes and the blonde boy orbed out while the oldest brunette shimmered. As soon as the boys disappeared four girls came running down. The oldest looked about 8 or 9. She had brown hair and it was in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow tank top that said 'too cute' and blue jeans with yellow converse. Followed by her were twins, they looked about 7 years old and had their brown hair down. They were both wearing purple shirts with flower and said 'We're twins' with purple shorts and purple flip flops. The last girl looked to be about 4 and had her brown hair in pig tails with pink ribbons. She was wearing a pink tank top and blue jean skirt with pink flip flops. The oldest and youngest beamed out at the same time the twins orbed out.

Phoebe: Who were they?

Paige: Ya and why did that boy shimmer?

Piper: And why did a little girl scream?

Penny: Well the blond boy was Wyatt and the one that shimmered is Justin; he's the half Minotaur baby you guys saved. Then the other boys were Chris and Henry Jr. Then the girls were Patty, the twins, and me. And the girl who screamed was Prue; we ruined her picture she drew and she worked really hard on it so she started to cry and being us we ran.

Grams: Why would you guys do that?

Penny: We were jealous that she could draw and we couldn't so we started to past it a round and it like ripped into a lot of pieces.

The surroundings changed and the next thing that they see is a little girl wearing a lacy white sundress with white sandals; her brown hair was half up half down with a white ribbon in it. She was tightly holding a white teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck and she had tears going down her face; she was breathing heavily and hiccupping while she was running down the stairs.

Phoebe: Oh my God; is that Prue?

Pairs: Ya that's Prue.

Little Prue fell down five of the last stairs and started crying even harder because her foot was stuck under her little body.

Little Prue: DADDY ahhhhhhh Daddy!

Future Leo came running into the room.

Future Leo: Baby girl what happened?

Little Prue: Daddy I f-fell down the da stairs. My leg hurts daddy (hiccup and more crying)

Future Leo: Let me see.

Future Leo pick her up and gently pulled her leg out from under her; little Prue stuck out her lip with more tears going down her face. Leo took off her little sandal and looked at her foot.

Future Leo: It looks a little bit swollen but you should be fine baby girl after we get some ice on it.

Little Prue: Ok daddy.

He picked her up and put her on the couch so he could go into the kitchen and after a minute he came back out with an ice pack and sat on the couch next to her after putting the ice pack on her foot.

Future Leo: Now how did you fall sweetie?

Little Prue: I was running down the stairs.

Future Leo: Why were you running down the stairs? You know that's why me and mommy say not to run down the stairs.

Little Prue: Because they ripped my picture I made for mommy.

Future Leo: Who did sweetie?

Little Prue: All the cosines and Chris and Wyatt and even Payton daddy; she's supose to be my best friend. Why did she help them rip it and make me cry?

Future Leo: I don't know baby girl.

Little Prue: Where did they go?

Future Leo: Your uncles took them to the park after they all orbed and beamed to your Aunt Paige's house. Do you want to go?

Little Prue: No! I want to stay here with you daddy because everyone else is being mean.

Future Leo: What do you want to watch while we wait for mommy and your aunts get here?

Little Prue: The Lion King!

Future Leo: Ok` clam down. (Chuckles)

Future Leo laid down on the couch and little Prue climbed on top of him with her teddy bear. She laid her head on his chest and they watched lion king until they both fell asleep. 30 minutes later little Prue woke up and got off of her daddy and went and got something out of her room. After she came back down she started to put ponytails in his hair and got on top of him again and started to put make up on him. After a minute future Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came walking through the door future Paige started laughing after seeing her brother-in-law.

Future Piper: Prue honey what are you doing to your daddy?

Little Prue: I'm making him look pretty mommy.

Future Piper: That's nice but I think daddy would rather look like himself than pretty don't you think?

Little Prue: Ya I guess so.

Future and normal Paige were still laughing really hard.

Future Leo (wakes up): Why are you laughing at me?

Futures Paige: Go look what your little girl did to you while you were asleep.

Future Leo: What?

Future Phoebe: Just go look.

He got up and left to go to the bathroom.

Future Piper: Prue come on let's get you cleaned up.

The little girls hands were covered in makeup.

Little Prue: Ok (she stood on her hurt leg) Ow.

Future Piper: What wrong what happened?

Little Prue: Mommy its ok I just fell down the stairs earlier.

Future Phoebe: Oh my poor baby. My favorite little niece come here. (Picks Prue up)

Future Paige: Hey that's my baby niece thank you very much.(She took her from Phoebe.)

Future Piper: She's my baby girl so ha! (she took Prue from Paige.)

Little Prue: I not a baby! I'm already 4 years old!

Future Paige: Oh Piper you daughter has got a sassy side.

Future Phoebe: Ya she gets it from her aunt Paige.

Future Leo comes back in.

Future Leo: Prue I loved your um art work but daddy doesn't like to feel like a girl.

Little Prue: Ok daddy

Future Phoebe: So where is everyone?

Future Leo: They're at the park.

Future Piper: Prue why didn't you go with them?

Little Prue: Because I hurt my leg and they were being mean to me.

Future Paige: What did they do?

Little Prue: Well I drew a picture for mommy and I showed them and they started to pass it around looking at it and then they ripped it in to pieces (she started to cry again) and then they ran away and left it there and I came running down the stairs to get daddy after the left and I fell down the stairs but its ok I can draw another on and I got to watch the lion king with daddy.

Future Piper: Oh my baby girl I'm sorry.

Little Prue: Its ok mommy it's not your fault that they are mean sometimes. I love you. And you too daddy and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige

Future Leo, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe: We love you too.

Then everything went black.

Phoebe and Paige: Awe that's so sweet!

HJ: What's next on the flash backs?


	6. the way to find what was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything for the Payton that they are watching on the thing I'm goanna call her FP ok? Ok XD

The way to find what was lost

Everyone is in a room, there are posters and pictures of people all over the walls. The walls were a pretty purple and the bed had a furry blanket on it with furry pillows that were all different colors and lots of stuff animals. The two dressers in the room were purple and the other was baby blue. The ceiling was pink and had a poem that read "never forget to let your self-shine live your life the way you want not the way other haters want be your own person believe in your dreams and you will succeed " by Prue Halliwell.

Henry: Where are we?

HJ: We dad; are in Prue's room.

Pairs: Why are we in her room any ways?

Payton: Because this is where Prue and I were when that crazy bitch took her!

Penny: Are you for real I don't think I want to see the reason you were covered in so much blood.

Before Payton could answer you hear her voice from a distance.

FP: Prue why are we going to your room?

Prue: Shut up Payton we going because I need to get something.

FP: Fine

Prue: Great now that we all agree….shhhhh.

They walk in to the room and Prue pulls out a book out of her dresser and walks over to were Payton just sat down on her bed and says.

Prue: The things name is Elizabeth Bathory and she's one crazy ass bitch; she killed over 600 girls and she would bath in their blood after she would torcher them in horrible ways. She also drank and would take bites out of her servants and the girls as punishment. After a while someone finally trapped the bitch up in her tower because they couldn't kill her due to the fact she was royalty or something.

FP: Why would she do that?

Prue: Because she thought if she killed, drank, and bathed in young beautiful girls blood she would look beautiful.

FP: Wow; that's some messed up chick.

Prue: Ya.

There was a loud crash.

Prue & FP: WHAT THE HELL!

Prue: IDK WHAT THAT WAS BUT IT DIDN'T SOUND GOOD!

PF: NO, NO IT DIDN'T!

Prue: WHY ARE WE TALKING LIKE THIS? We should stop and go see what happened.

FP: Ya.

When they walked down stairs something jumped out from nowhere and stabbed Prue four times in the stomach and once down each arm. Prue made some incoherent sounds and fell the rest of the way down the stairs.

FP: PRUE!

The thing that stabbed Prue could now be recognized as a woman. The lady licked the excess blood from her fingers and gave a twisted grin before disappearing.

FP: Prue (ran over to her)

Prue: Payton (spitting up blood)

F Payton: Its goanna be ok; I promise.

Prue: Pay I can't breathe.

Lady reappears and throws Payton across the room and before Payton passed out the lady turns to look at her.

Lady: I'll be in the past in my tower try and save her all you can but in the end you will lose your best friend.

Payton passes out.

Now there back in time and in the manor.

Penny: Now we know where she is let's going kick this bitch's ass.

Paris: Agreed.

Paige: Victor, Henry, and Leo stay behind to watch the boys.

Everyone else disappeared in orbs and cupid hearts(beaming).

Hope you liked it review please lub you all!


	7. save her!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 8: Save Her!

Under world (Jingles, sign of orbing)

Paris: Uggg I hate it down here!

Penny: Me to twin, me to.

The group starts walking to an ominous looking corner.

Penny: But Chris it's scary over here.

Payton: Shut up you guys; we have to go down this corner in order to save Prue now come on.

Penny: I wish Prue was here.

HJ: If she was we wouldn't be doing this.

Penny: Obviously but that's not why; she would be the first one to go down this corner and into the door to save someone.

Phoebe: Why would you say that?

Penny: Well Aunt Phoebe you know that one person in the movies who goes into the room with the killer even though the whole crowed is screaming not to?

Phoebe: Ya.

Paris: well Prue…..

Penny: Is that person.

Phoebe: Oh.

Patty: Well unless we go down there we won't find her. Now let's go.

Wyatt and Chris opened up the big black door and everyone walks in. They all see a teenage girl lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her.

Chris: PRUE!

All the Halliwell's go running forward but get blasted backwards.

Patty: What the hell was that?

Payton: I don't know but it doesn't want us to get to Prue.


	8. saved

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and all the pictures for this story are on my home page XD and sorry I haven't updated my computer was all messed up so I had to get it fixed.

Chris: Don't touch her you bitch.

Wyatt: Prue wake up please you need to get up please.

Payton: Wyatt that's not working so just stop.

The crazy lady comes in; picking up Prue she put her in a chair and chained her down. Perfect timing too, Prue was just starting to wake up.

Prue: Ugg.

Payton: Prue!

Prue turns her head but gets distracted when the door flys open and lady Elizabeth comes in with two buckets of water and electrical wires. She smiled at Prue and put her feet in the bucket her feet get wet, pouring the second bucket over her head she started to set the wires in place. When the wires were done being set Elizabeth connected them to an outlet causing an electrical charge to be sent throughout Prue's body.

Prue: Ahh! Shit! *Continues to scream.*

Everybody: PRUE!

Elizabeth walks away laughing while Prue was left screaming, Prue continued to struggle against the rusty chains and by some miracle she managed to break the chains. Right before Prue reached her awaiting family the chains shot out from the chairs and wrapped themselves around Prue's legs.

Prue: Let me go!

The chain starts pulling Prue until she was left hanging upside down.

Prue: Why *swing* the *swing* hell *swing* wont *swing* you *swing* let * me *the swinging stops* go?

Elizabeth returns with a knife and slashes Prue across her chest. Prue gasps and manages enough power to swing her fist as hard as she can and hit Elizabeth square in the nose. The unmistakable crack could be heard around the cavern and Elizabeth fell to the floor. All the Halliwell's could see the shield around Prue disappear and the all went running toward her. Chris used his telekinesis to unbind the chains and lower her to the ground. Wyatt immediately went forward and went to heal his little sister. After a few minutes Peyton started to get impatient.

Payton: Why is it taking so damn long?

Before anyone could answer Prue starts coughing really hard.

Prue: That hurt.

Everyone laughed and engulfed her in a hug.

HJ: You do know she's not goanna stop until your bled out.

Prue: Ya I know.

Payton: Who says were goanna let her get you?

Patty: Ya Prue; we Halliwell's got to stick together.

Payton: Forever.

HJ: And.

Prue: Always.


End file.
